narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Uchiha Anko
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. © :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : '''YES. HE AWAKENS THE MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN WHEN HE IS 12 BY MURDERING HIS FATHER WHILE OUT HUNTING. COINCIDENTALLY, ITACHI MASSACRED THE UCHIHA CLAN THE SAME NIGHT, AND HIS FATHER WAS PRESUMED TO HAVE BEEN KILLED BY HIM. AFTER THE EVENT, ANKO WANTED TO GO TO KONOHA FOR HELP, HOWEVER HE WAS VERY PERCEPTIVE FOR HIS AGE AND DEDUCTED THAT IT WAS A STRONG POSSIBILITY THAT KONOHA ORDERED THE ATTACK, BUT HE KEPT THAT TO HIMSELF. A SHORT TIME AFTER ITACHI WANDERS OFF, ANKO MANAGES TO FIND 3 SURVIVORS THAT WERE AWAY DURING THE TIME OF THE ATTACK: KAI, KAGAMI, AND HIS CHILDHOOD FRIEND OBAKU/OBA. ANKO SUGGESTS TO THEM THAT THEY RUN AWAY TO THE UCHIHA HIDEOUT (HE READ ABOUT IT IN ONE OF HIS FATHER'S SCROLLS) FOR SAFE HAVEN, FEARING ITACHI MAY RETURN. FOUR YEARS LATER, ANKO UNLOCKS THE ETERNAL MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN BY MURDERING HIS BEST AND ONLY FRIEND WHILE SPARRING WITH HIM, THEN HE STEALS HIS EYES AND IMPLANTS THEM INTO HIMSELF --HE WAS ABLE TO DO THIS DUE TO EXTENSIVE RESEARCH HE DID ON SOME MEDICAL TOMES HE FOUND IN THE UCHIHA HIDEOUT--. AFTER UNLOCKING HIS NEW EYES (WHICH HAPPENED SURPRISINGLY FAST), HE INSTANTLY CREATES A SLIGHTLY WEAKER VARIANT OF SHISUI'S KOTOAMATSUKAMI TO CONVINCE THE OTHERS IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. A YEAR LATER WHILE SCOUTING AWAY FROM THE HIDEOUT, ANKO WANDERS RATHER FAR AND STUMBLES UPON A STRANGE GRAVEYARD. THERE HE LEARNS THE SECRETS TO UNLOCKING THE RINNEGAN FROM OBITO HIMSELF, AFTER HE CLAIMS TO BE IMPRESSED WITH ANKO FOR FINDING MADARA'S HIDEOUT, EVEN IF BY ACCIDENT. HOWEVER OBITO HELD HIM TO A DEAL HE MADE IN RETURN FOR THE SECRETS TO UNLOCKING THE RINNEGAN, ANKO WOULD OWE HIM A FAVOR WHEN THE TIME CAME. 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : 'I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THESE ANSWERS ARE A BIT LONG. AT THE MOMENT, I PLAN FOR MY CHARACTER TO USE THE ETERNAL MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN TO CREATE A VERY POWERFUL GENJUTSU TO SWAY HIS SMALL GROUP OF TWO SURVIVING UCHIHA (THE NEW UCHIHA CLAN) INTO MOVING AWAY FROM KONOHA AND CONSTRUCTING THEIR OWN VILLAGE. THEY ARE RELUCTANT TO DO THIS BECAUSE THEY FEAR FOR THEIR DYING CLAN AND WANT KONOHA'S PROTECTION, AND ANKO FEARS IF HE TRIES TO FORCE THEM IT WILL ONLY DIVIDE THE CLAN FURTHER. HOWEVER HIS PLAN ISN'T AS SIMPLE AS THAT. HIS END GOAL IS TO HARNESS RAW ENERGY FROM THE SUN AFTER EVENTUALLY AWAKENING THE MOST POWERFUL RINNEGAN SINCE THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS, CONVERTING SOME OF THE SUN'S INFINITE ENERGY INTO CHAKRA AND THEN MOLDING IT INTO THE RINNEGAN. IF HE MANAGES THIS, THEN HE WILL ATTEMPT TO CREATE A NEW DŌJUTSU POWERFUL ENOUGH TO CREATE SOMETHING FROM NOTHING WITHOUT EFFORT, (INCLUDING HUMAN SOULS AND BODIES); GOD-POWER. WITH THIS NEWFOUND POWER HE WANTS TO RESURRECT THE ENTIRE UCHIHA CLAN THAT DIED BY ITACHI'S HANDS, THEN CONQUER KONOHA FOR HIS PEOPLE. AS OF AFTER THAT, I AM STILL UNSURE BUT I PLAN ON MAKING IT A DECENTLY LONG STORYLINE. 17:50, November 14, 2013 (UTC)BRANDOKIO Admin Decision * I am not going to read an all-out capitalized application. Try it again and I'll give you proper feedback. ~~ '''La Cherise' (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 11:11, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dōjutsu Applications